Today'
by Amai
Summary: Not really R...more bordering on R/NC-17. Take the rating seriously. An odd Kensuke....Daisuke and Ken spend their last day doing just what they had desired, but had never done.


"Today, we die

**'Today'**

By **Amai**

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **Okay…I tried to write a lemon, and failed miserably. *smacks her head* I feel so…bad now. ^^;; I think I like how this came out…even though it's a bit weird, and no, I don't tell you _what _the battle they have fought is. Maybe I'll write a longer fic explaining…I've no idea. Anyway, I guess…go and read!

"Today, we die."

This was the first thing Daisuke said as he looked off onto the barren landscape that was now the Digital World. Their battle had lasted long, he knew, but now it would come to an end. He knew, and he stared one last time as night commenced, the darkness like a blanket covering the blood red sky. He did this action without sadness, for he was happy. He was happy that it would all be over. Battles could only last so long before you realize how much you had wasted within them….and how much you had wanted to experience.

"I know.", Was all that his companion answered, perched on a chair in the ebony tinted room. He looked indifferent, something that Ken was quite good at, for a reason. 

They had grown to rather like the darkness, its unrestricting behavior was tempting, but they had known that they could only cuddle together when the war was over. When the sky resumed back to its clear blue color, and the air was fresh again. Instead of being infested with the fumes of death, murder. They had all murdered some. It really didn't hurt anymore…it became like, breathing. A normal thing to do. Yes, they had longed to spot the insanity, return to those days of childhood when being a Chosen wasn't the devil's job…but, they did what they had to do.

Shadows and inner demons had become their friends, and they had bathed in their sins every day…it was what they were used to now. It was what would eradicate them now.

The only thing they had missed…were each other's touch, feel…taste. It was almost like an unwritten rule from their childhood that they had been too young to love, but because they had not been taught _when _to love…they had missed the days they should have been spending in each other's arms.

"Are you sad?" Ken asked, looking at Daisuke, his expression never changing. Yet, Daisuke knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"No. I'm happy. Today we can let go of everything. Ken, I want this last night to be the best night of my life. All our lives we've been bound to this false sense of purity…only going so far as to touch and hold each other." Daisuke said this almost with relief, as if he were shrugging off a terrible burden on himself.

"You didn't like it?" Ken, however, sounded almost disappointed. He had rather liked Daisuke's feel….although, he wouldn't have minded more. But of course, he had never even really considered the latter…as he had never experienced it before. They had grown up, but with so little interaction like that, it had been distorted in their mind. They hadn't condemned it, nor accepted it either.

"No, no…" Daisuke waved his hands, averting his attention back to the darkening landscape. "What I mean is….no, I really don't know what I mean. We've been…living in this contradictory world of murder, and blood stained hands…and yet we've never shared…that feeling with another person." He turned to Ken, "I'm tired of waiting. It's the end. I'm tired of these false feelings of purity that have lasted since we've been small, Ken."

He slowly discarded his jacket, looking the taller boy in the eye. "Please…lets disgrace ourselves, Ken. If anything, it's the last thing we can do."

Ken stayed silent, the words sinking into his mind as he stared at Daisuke. _So beautiful…_but he had never, they had never…gone farther than admiring that beauty that they had worshiped so. A simple, fleeting kiss was not enough. Ken took Daisuke's hand.

"Would it truly hurt if I said yes? We've already bound ourselves to the inevitable. Yes, let's."

The discarding of their clothing was done slowly, as if it were a ritual or sorts. Ken slowly began to trail kisses off of Daisuke's naked hand, his naked legs, his naked lips. As if it were nature, he had taken the lead, caressing Daisuke's lower body, savoring each gasp that made its way out of the smaller one's mouth.

"Don't speak." He whispered, as their bodies intertwined, and they experienced all that they had missed in those years of war. Today, or rather, tomorrow, they would die. But…they would enjoy every known moment for it.

They kissed, they touched, they tasted, the felt…there were no restrictions in this world any more. "Why…" Daisuke had gasped, as Ken slowly increased his pleasure threshold. "Why…couldn't we feel like this every day?"

"Because…it would be a sin to." His other had simply replied, and Daisuke had kissed him for the umpteenth time, as his hands wandered where they had never before.

"Then let me sin forever."

---

It quite felt like an eternity had passed when it was over, and the two laid on each other's sweat drenched bodies…the silence louder than any words.

"Daisuke…would it be so bad if I said, I love you?"

"Yes. Because words can't even describe what is felt right now. I love you…those words don't mean anything. All we need is this feeling."

Ken said nothing, but continued to lay with Daisuke, awaiting the inevitable. He could see it in the reddened sky, as the world began to expunge itself of all that had plagued it before. Their battle, was over.

"Its over. And I couldn't be happier to die right now, Daisuke. Let me lie in our sin forever…if it feels this good."

"Yes." Was all that Daisuke said, burying his head into Ken's indigo hair, taking one last smell of his significant other before their world finally ended.

"Today, we die."


End file.
